I belong with you
by nowheregirlacrosstheuniverse
Summary: Naruto vive en un mundo mágico acostumbrado a destruir y ganar para ser notado; Hinata vive en un mundo normal en el que esconde sus sentimientos para no ser lastimada. Un día, mediante un misterioso portal, Naruto traspasa la barrera entre ambos mundos y entra a la ordinaria vida de esta tímida chica ojiblanca para siempre. Naruhina, Sasusaku, y más.
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic en la vida, y lo estoy haciendo porque amo mucho el Naruhina y el Sasusaku. Espero que si lo leen, disfruten lo poquito que llevo. :3 Será un fic lleno de fantasía y amor.**

 **El título está inspirado la canción "Ho hey" de The Lumineers, que de alguna manera sería el tema principal entre Naruto y Hinata, y espero incluirla en determinado momento de la historia. :)**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1.**

 _Hinata._

El destello del sol traspasa suavemente mi ventana. Se detiene sobre mi rostro, y mis ojos se abren. La mañana es fría, pese a la luminosidad solar que llega hasta mi habitación.

Bajo con rapidez las escaleras. Son las 8:30 ; como esperaba, los rostros familiares en el comedor me saltan a la vista. La radio está encendida, y como de costumbre, sólo Neji parece prestarle atención. Hanabi devora sus huevos revueltos sin alzar la vista, y mi padre se lleva el tenedor a la boca con tranquilidad.

-Buenos días. – Sonrío, dirigiéndome principalmente a mi hermana. Sé bien que Neji sólo asentirá, y que mi padre ni siquiera se tomará la molestia de mirarme.

La verdad es que la relación con él nunca ha sido sencilla. Ni siquiera cuando yo era pequeña; siempre ha sido claro que como primogénito él deseaba un niño. Y con el paso de los años las cosas no han cambiado mucho. Él apenas cruza una palabra con Hanabi o conmigo. Sé que para mi hermana ha sido mucho más difícil que para mí, porque ella pasó menos tiempo con mamá. Yo intento llenar ese hueco maternal siempre que está en mis manos, pero... no estoy segura de que sea suficiente.

Como anticipé, Hanabi es la única que parece haberme escuchado, y me guiña un ojo. Tras prepararme un pan tostado y un café me siento a la mesa en el momento exacto en que los demás comienzan a levantarse.

\- ¡Te veo al rato! – Grita mi hermana, plantándome un fuerte beso en la mejilla. Su actitud cambia inmediatamente al mirar a mi padre, y su voz se convierte en un hilito. - Me voy...

-Bien.

Tras esta contestación, mi hermana sale de la casa con la mochila en la espalda. Si me estiro un poco, puedo verla desde aquí tomando su bicicleta y haciéndose cada vez más pequeña, hasta desaparecer en la distancia.

-Nos vamos en quince minutos, Hin.- Me avisa Neji, sobresaltándome.

-V-voy. -Le respondo, y me apresuro a terminar mi pan.

Neji llegó a la casa cuando tenía nueve años, y yo tenía siete. Nuestros padres eran hermanos, y antes de que él viniese a vivir con nosotros, solíamos vernos y jugar durante las reuniones familiares. Nos divertíamos muchísimo. Él siempre ha sido un chico muy noble; en ese entonces me animaba continuamente a correr y a saltar (cosas en las que soy realmente torpe). Sin embargo, tras el accidente de sus padres, todo cambió. Se apartó de nosotros... De todos. Cuando mi madre vivía, era un gran apoyo para él, pero ella murió hace ocho años. Y desde entonces, nadie ha podido hablar con Neji de manera abierta sobre lo que pasó. A veces creo que soy yo quien debe dar ese paso: Hanabi sólo tiene diez años, y, pese a ser muy inteligente, no acaba de comprender el asunto y sólo puede intentar animarlo a su manera. Y mi padre... bueno, él nunca habla de temas personales con nadie. Creo que ni siquiera consigo mismo.

Tras terminar el desayuno y prepararme para el colegio, salgo con Neji de la casa, en dirección al colegio. El trayecto es muy corto. Todas las distancias lo son en un pueblo tan pequeño como el nuestro. Quince minutos después nos encontramos en la escalinata principal de la preparatoria.

-Te veo en la tarde. - Se despide, secamente.

Ni siquiera me da tiempo de decir adiós antes de verlo alejarse.

 _Naruto._

La luz del hospital lastima mis ojos; es lo que me hizo despertar. Estoy exhausto, y... creo que estoy herido. ¡¿Y los demás?! ¿Qué pasó? Mi pierna...Algo ardiente recorre mi brazo... ¡Carajo! ¿Dónde están los demás?

\- ¡Hey! -grito. No hay respuesta. Grito nuevamente.

¿Cómo llegué aquí? No hay nadie en la habitación del hospital... Intento sentarme, pero, ¡ah! mis piernas están demasiado mal.

De pronto, la puerta se abre, y Tenten entra, con ropa de civil.

-¡Tenten! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿Y los otros?

Tenten abrió mucho los ojos. La conozco desde hace años; está emocionada.

\- ¡¿No recuerdas, Naruto?!

\- ¿Qué cosa? Recuerdo que peleamos con Nagato y su tribu de imbéciles, pero... -Me siento demasiado cansado. No puedo seguir hablando... Me duele el cuerpo...

\- ¿No recuerdas el último ataque? Tú lo hiciste, Naruto. Diste todo en la batalla. Todos lo dimos.

\- ¿Quieres decir que... los vencimos?

Ella asiente; las lágrimas empiezan a correr por sus mejillas.

-El rey quiere verte... a ti y a tu familia. ¡Dará una gran comida en tu honor! Bueno, en el "nuestro", pero sabe perfectamente que fuiste tú. ¡Oh! Fue difícil... ¡Pero lo logramos!

Lo logramos. En serio lo hicimos. Después de años de luchar contra este grupo... ¿Logramos derrotarlos? ¿Logré...mostrar mi valor frente a todos? Después de... esos años de...

-Quizá no es el momento de darte detalles y todo lo que viene... te ves cansado. - exclama mi mejor amiga con cierta preocupación. - Lo lamento... creo que debes descansar...

\- ¡NO! ¡No, no, no! ¡Ya he descansado más que suficiente! ¡Sígueme contando! - grito, e intento levantarme, pero nuevamente el dolor me retiene.

Ella sonríe.

-Eres el mismo Naruto de siempre. -Suspira. y toma asiento al lado de mi camilla.

 _Hinata._

La clase de literatura es mi favorita. No tengo alguna gran pasión en mi vida, pero definitivamente me gustan los libros. Cuando pienso en el futuro, y pese a que mi padre quiere que desista de la idea de estudiar una carrera profesional, sueño con ir a la universidad. Quizá podría estudiar literatura.

La profesora está dando una cátedra sobre los recursos literarios. Miro a mis amigos y la forma en que sus semblantes delatan su aburrimiento: Kiba no deja de bostezar, Choji come papas de una bolsa oculta bajo la mesa, Shino dibuja algo en la última hoja de su libreta, y Sakura, con discreción, oculta sus audífonos bajo su cabello rosado.

Sakura y yo nos conocimos en el último año de la escuela primaria, hace seis años. Yo no conocía a nadie en el salón. A ella la ubicaba desde años anteriores porque era casi imposible no hacerlo; su personalidad es completamente opuesta a la mía. A mí siempre me ha costado relacionarme con las personas, y prefiero pasar desapercibida. Ella, en cambio, desde pequeña se oponía a la mayoría de cosas que el grupo entero seguía. Le encantaba molestar a las otras niñas poniéndoles apodos o dejando cosas en sus casilleros; era realmente pesada.

No sé si algún día entenderé el porqué de su amigable acercamiento hacia mí. Pero cuando ocurrió, ella guió aquella conservación, y desde entonces todo había fluido de una manera inusual y agradable. A decir verdad, Sakura no ha cambiado demasiado con los años. Sigue siendo esa chica rebelde e irreverente. A veces me asombra lo valiente que es.

Con Choji y Shino la amistad surgió en la preparatoria. Fue Sakura nuevamente quien tomó la iniciativa con ellos. Ninguno de los dos es especialmente hablador: cada uno es marginado a su manera, y parece perderse en sí mismo. Pero, una vez que nos acercamos a ellos, supimos que eran chicos realmente dulces en el fondo.

Finalmente está Kiba, quien ha sido, desde los seis años, mi mejor amigo. Nuestra amistad comenzó en el autobús escolar, en el momento en el que él me pidió una mordida del almuerzo y me habló sobre su pasión por los animales. A pesar de que nuestros temperamentos son distintos, puesto que él es bastante relajado y divertido, hemos pasado buenos y malos momentos juntos. Con el tiempo, él ha sabido integrarse muy bien con el resto de los chicos.

El timbre que anuncia la salida suena. Mis amigos se despabilan, y aliviados de que la clase haya terminado, recogen sus cosas. Yo me levanto también, y salgo del salón con ellos.

 _Naruto._

Tenten se fue hace algunas horas; tras ella vinieron a verme los chicos del escuadrón, la amargada de mi hermana, e incluso mis primos. Mis primos... es increíble pensar que vinieron desde su aldea sólo para verme. No dudo de Gaara, pero... ¿Temari? ¿Kankuro? Ellos jamás han sido cercanos. Seguramente pretenden algo más...

Finalmente vino a visitarme Matsuri, la asistente del rey. Habló con el doctor, y de acuerdo con él, hoy en la noche estaré dado de alta. Es increíble, porque aún siento mi cuerpo un poco destrozado.

Mañana en la noche se celebrará la cena en mi honor. Pienso esto mientras miro por la ventana el atardecer, en su plenitud, y las pequeñas cabañas donde viven las familias del pueblo. Algunas cabañas son muy coloridas; retozan de tonos distintos, piden ser vistas. Ser visto... llamativo... ¿Qué hace uno después de ser observado?

Mañana en la noche, antes de la cena, el pueblo se reunirá para escuchar un discurso dedicado a nuestro escuadrón. A mí, especialmente. El pueblo sabrá quién soy ahora, en quién me he convertido. Es increíble, pero...

¿Qué pasará después de mañana? Puedo hacer predicciones. Me darán algún cargo importante en el reino. Tendré fama y favor real. Mi escuadrón y yo quizás seremos caballeros reales. No necesitaremos dinero nunca más. Las chicas estarán locas por mí. ¡Oh, eso no suena nada mal!Podré comer todo lo que quiera, y más. Pero...

¿Pero? ¿Existe un pero para toda esta felicidad que se avecina? Pero... ¿Es realmente felicidad? ¡Cómo quisiera dormir! Estas preguntas tontas... Quisiera negar la falta de emoción que siento. Quisiera estar... como de costumbre: deseoso, feliz, emocionado... Y me siento tan extrañamente melancólico. ¿Será el dolor corporal el culpable?

Los recuerdos: mi niñez. El dolor. Y luego, entrenamientos cada vez más exigentes. La formación del escuadrón. Las primeras batallas. La última y victoriosa batalla. Cuando miro atrás y busco el principio de mi ambición... me percato de que me ha acompañado toda mi vida. Ambición de admiración, de poder, de felicidad. Mañana todo se cumplirá. ¿Y luego qué seguirá? ¿Más misiones? ¿Más victorias? ¿Ambición infinita?

Comienzo a sentir una fuerte opresión en la sien. ¿Con quién podría compartir esto? No con Tenten; es mi mejor amiga, me conoce bien, pero... ¿acaso he dejado que sepa que existe esta nostalgia en mí? Ella conoce bien a este chico alegre, animado, fuerte. Capaz de motivarse a sí mismo y a los demás en las peores situaciones. ¡Y claro que soy así! Pero... quizá no es todo... No sé cómo reaccionaría ante esta parte de mí, ante esto que no afloraba desde hace años. Y los otros chicos... Jamás. Sai ni siquiera tiene sentimientos. A Lee no le interesan estas cosas.

Shikamaru. ¡Shikamaru entenderá! ¡Claro!

Será mañana. Además, quizá con este molesto y paralizante dolor corporal se largue también el otro, mucho más interno...


	2. Capítulo 2

**Sigo aquí! Espero que alguien lo esté leyendo y disfrutando... Pese a que va comenzando, tengo muchos planes con este fic. Siento que podría tomar un rumbo muy muy loco y bonito. Si a alguien le gusta lo que lee, por favor hagámelo saber. :D Y si no, o consideran los caps muy largos también coméntenmelo.**

* * *

 _Hinata_

Son las cinco de la tarde. La tarde transcurre lentamente, y la cafetería permanece completamente abandonada. Sólo mi superior y yo, detrás del mostrador, haciendo cuentas.

-Odio esta época del año. - resopla ella, malhumorada.- Maldito verano...

Trabajo en la cafetería desde hace algunos meses, cuando Sakura y yo comenzamos a buscar un trabajo juntas: yo, porque mi padre tenía problemas económicos, y ella, porque buscaba independizarse más.

Sin embargo, Sakura no parece demasiado interesada en el empleo: suele llegar tarde y discutir con nuestra superior, lady Tsunade. Es extraño que aún lo conserve. Sospecho que se debe a que la relación entre ambas no es de un odio genuino, sino de una especie de reto mutuo, de cariño.

El local por dentro es muy agradable: las paredes tienen un tono lila, y de ellas cuelgan diversos cuadros con hermosos paisajes. Esparcidas por el recinto hay cuatro columnas, que sostienen en su parte superior los faros que nos iluminan cuando el cielo exterior oscurece. Las mesas son redondas y de madera oscura, al igual que las sillas.

Por fin Sakura entra al recinto, y, tras una pequeña discusión con Lady, comienza a limpiar los ventanales que dan hacia la avenida principal. Ningún cliente llega. Miro el reloj: apenas las seis y media. La salida hoy es a las ocho...

Y entonces, tengo un presentimiento.

En casa nuestro padre no habrá llegado aún. Puede que Neji ya esté allí, o que haya decidido quedarse hasta tarde en la biblioteca, como es su costumbre. Y Hanabi estará sola, como suele estarlo. Pero hay algo... No puedo explicarlo. Hay algo que me inquieta... hasta al punto de hacerme perder las cuentas...

-Hinata, ¿todo está bien? - Escucho la voz de lady Tsunade. Su semblante denota extrañeza. Sakura voltea a verme de inmediato.

-S-sí... -carraspeo, intentando ocultar mis emociones.- B-bueno... a decir verdad... me siento un poco débil. ¿Podría retirarme temprano... sólo por hoy?

 _Naruto_

Salí del hospital ayer por la tarde, pero aún debo de tomar un montón de medicamentos. He estado en cama todo el día, y ha sido verdaderamente aburrido. ¡Cómo quisiera salir! Pero mi hermana no lo permite... De vez en cuando el letargo en el que permanezco se rompe cuando ella entra a cambiar el vendaje o a anunciar la visita de alguien; al principio me emocionó el que viniesen a verme, pero, poco a poco, se volvió hostigante. Sobretodo porque la mayoría las personas que vienen son unas completamente desconocidas.

Shikamaru no ha venido aún. Él también debe estar herido; cuando lo vi en el hospital, tenía ambos brazos vendados, y no podía sostenerse de pie demasiado tiempo. A falta de él, he pensado en conversar con Gaara sobre lo que siento... pero aún no he podido verlo a solas. Cuando vino a visitarme estaba acompañado de sus hermanos, y los fastidiosos no se nos despegaron ni un minuto.

-Naruto, voy a salir un momento. No tardaré, ¿sí? Olvidé unos materiales en el laboratorio y tengo que ir por ellos.-Mi hermana Karin trabaja en un laboratorio químico experimental; ha sido una matadita desde que tengo memoria.

Siempre hemos sido diametralmente opuestos, y no sólo en el ámbito escolar: dentro de la casa, la convivencia también es difícil, porque yo no soy muy ordenado, y ella es una perfeccionista gruñona. ¡Grita todo el tiempo, por el más mínimo detalle, y me reprocha mis modales sin cesar!

Pero, en el fondo... sé que desde pequeña, tras la muerte de nuestros padres, ha tenido que hacerse cargo de ambos Sé que eso la obligó a madurar para sacarnos adelante.

Y es algo que nunca voy a dejar de agradecerle.

-De acuerdo. - Le replico, cansinamente.

\- Vuelvo enseguida. ¡No te muevas! -Grita, y tras ella viene el portazo de la puerta. Pienso en lo estúpido que es lo que acaba de ordenarme: ¡si me quedo así, me voy a entumecerme por completo!

Me siento en la cama cuidadosamente, y me asomo a la ventana. Veo su largo cabello rojo ondeando con el viento... Corre a toda prisa... No mirará atrá , pongo los pies sobre la madera fría del suelo; busco mis pantunflas y me levanto. Duele un poco, pero no es insoportable. La verdad es una joda estar acostado tantas horas. Es una joda estar encerrado...

"¿Y si salgo un momento? Un brevísimo momento. El laboratorio está a varios kilómetros, estaré de regreso antes que ella...Sólo quiero un poco de aire libre. Aunque si me descubre... ¡Pero no lo hará! No tardaré nada."

Me dirijo hacia la puerta de nuestra cabaña. Dudo una última vez, pero... No soporto un minuto más encerrado. Giro el pestillo y una bocanada de aire fresco golpea mi rostro. ¡Qué increíble sensación!

Cierro la puerta tras de mí. Ahora, ¿hacia dónde? No pienso ir a la aldea, no tengo ganas de ver a más personas llenándome de felicitaciones y preguntas absurdas. Además, alguien puede encontrar a mi hermana y advertirla.

Sé el lugar perfecto al cual ir.

Mi colina solitaria, con su enorme roble plantado en la cima. Desde aquí observo cómo, lentamente, el sol comienza a ocultarse. Cuando era niño y me sentía destrozado solía venir aquí. Nadie conoce este sitio, a excepción del viejo Jiraiya, que ahora mismo se encuentra de viaje.

¡Hacía tanto que no venía aquí! Y la razón eran precisamente mis aventuras, mis batallas. Esas situaciones divertidas, excitantes, en las que me siento... vivo. Pero ahora no sé qué ocurre. Quisiera sentirme feliz, orgulloso de mí, pero, por alguna razón, resulta difícil. Cierro los ojos un segundo.

No sé qué ocurre conmigo. Es como si todo lo que deseaba... se desdibujase de alguna forma...

 _Hinata_

Mi superior aceptó, por supuesto. A diferencia de Sakura, me cuesta dejar de ser responsable con el trabajo. Quizás una parte de mi personalidad no soporta hacer las cosas a medias. Lo mismo ocurre en casa: me cuesta mucho lidiar con el desorden. Por suerte, tanto Neji como mi padre son así, y entre los tres ) sobrellevamos los desastres de mi hermanita.

Mi hermanita... He corrido durante todo el trayecto, estoy exhausta. No suelo ser así; no suelo dejarme llevar por mis presentimientos o intuiciones. Pero realmente hay algo que no me deja tranquila esta tarde. Y sigo sin saber qué.

Después de sacar las llaves y abrir la puerta, mi vista se nubla entre la oscuridad de la sala.

\- ¿Hanabi?

No hay respuesta. Una pequeña luz ilumina la parte superior de las escaleras. Subo rápidamente: la luz proviene de su habitación entreabierta.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué está todo oscuro?

En ese instante, empujo la puerta, y me quedo estática en el umbral. Mi hermana está arrodillada, observando con expectación y sorpresa a un hombre... un joven rubio. Un joven rubio que está sentado frente a ella. El joven parece adolorido, y mira la habitación como si fuese el lugar más extraño del universo.

Inmediatamente siento la mirada de ambos sobre mí, pero la mía se cruza sólo con la de él. Me observa detenidamente, con unos inmensos ojos azules.

Creo que voy a desmayarme.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Gracias a las personas que han empezado a seguir la historia. :)**

* * *

 _Naruto_

¡Ah! En dónde estoy? Hay una niña cerca de mí que se sobresalta al percatarse de mi presencia. Su cabello es negro, y sus ojos blancos, perlados. Nunca vi ojos así antes. Estoy en el suelo de una habitación extraña...

La niña lanza un fuerte grito, y corre hacia una puerta que hasta ese momento yo no había visto. Gira la perilla, sin abrir la puerta por completo. ¿Su rostro refleja miedo? ¿Miedo de mí?

\- ¡¿Dónde rayos estoy?! - Un fuerte dolor me impide ponerme de pie. ¿se habrán abierto las heridas nuevamente? La niña permanece estática junto a la puerta.

\- ¿Q-quién eres? ¿De dónde saliste? - Su voz es un hilito tembloroso. –¿Cómo entraste? Si piensas robar algo… te advierto que somos pobres, ¡muy pobres! Y es mejor que salgas antes de que llegue mi padre y…

\- ¡¿Me estás llamando "ladrón"?! Creo que deberías de ser más respetuosa conmigo, niña. Soy Naruto Uzumaki: el héroe de la ciudad. Y si estás viva y a salvo es gracias a que yo… ¡Auch!

\- ¿Estás… herido? – La expresión de su rostro cambia, y se acerca a mí, lentamente. – Y creo que deliras… ¿Qué te ha pasado?

En ese momento, la puerta se abre.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué está todo oscuro?

Una chica de cabellos azulados aparece. Sus ojos son similares a los de la niña, y me mira con sorpresa indescriptible. ¿Quiénes son estas personas?

 _Hinata_

Trago saliva... El joven rubio pasea su mirada entre mi hermana y yo. De pronto, lanza un grito, y se encorva.

\- ¡Hinata, este tipo está herido! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!

\- ¿Q-quién es?…

Me acerco a él, y veo un vendaje cubierto de rojo en su pierna. Oh, no…El joven acaba de desmayarse.

\- P-pero ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿Cómo…?

\- ¡No lo sé! ¡No sé quién es! ¡Pero necesita ayuda! -grita mi hermana, llena de pánico.

-Llamaré al doctor...

\- ¡Espera, antes ayúdame a recostarlo! - Entre las dos, logramos subir al joven a la cama de mi hermana: está lleno de vendajes en los brazos, en las piernas y en el vientre. Comienzo a sentirme mareada... Pero debo mantener la calma.

-Viene de inmediato. Llegará en diez minutos. - Explico a mi hermana, tras colgar el teléfono. Me acerco al joven y le tomo la muñeca. – Aún tiene pulso.

\- ¡Rayos! -Mi hermana se sienta en una silla e intenta explicarse, con voz agitada, sin dejar de mirar al joven que yace acostado frente a ella. - No sé… No sé, él sólo apareció en mi cuarto de la nada…

\- ¿De qué hablas? Hanabi… Por favor…

\- ¡Te digo que apareció de la nada! Volteé y lo vi en el piso, mirándome con extrañeza. ¡Quizás entró por la ventana! Tal vez… huía de alguien… Creo que deliraba…

\- ¿Ha-hablaste con él? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Un par de frases sin sentido... ¡Rayos!– Creo que mi hermana colapsará en cualquier momento. Intento tranquilizarla: me siento a su lado y la abrazo. Pero realmente... ¿qué ha ocurrido aquí?

Aunque lo que dice suena absurdo, mi hermana no suele mentir. Y la ventana de su balcón… podría ser cierto. Sin embargo, ¿de quién podría huir el chico? ¿De dónde podría venir? Todos en este pueblo nos conocemos, y a él nunca lo había visto. ¿Será un forastero? ¿Y qué haremos cuando Neji y nuestro padre se enteren? Su reacción no será nada buena…

Los diez minutos nos parecen eternos, pero finalmente escuchamos el timbre.

-No te muevas. Tranquila, todo estará bien.

Bajo a abrir la puerta, y vuelvo a la habitación en compañía del doctor. Él nos pide que salgamos para poder hacer el chequeo. Entonces, escuchamos un chasquido de llaves: alguien llegó. Rápidamente, bajamos las escaleras.

\- ¡Neji!- Hanabi corre a abrazarlo; él sólo esboza una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – Me pregunta, con la seriedad habitual. Hanabi y yo nos miramos, sin saber bien cómo comenzar.

El reloj de la pared marca las ocho en punto. Mi padre no ha llegado aún. Hanabi y yo permanecemos sentadas en el sofá, mientras Neji camina de un lado a otro con las manos en la espalda.

Finalmente, el médico baja.

-Listo. Tuve que suturar algunas heridas, y el muchacho está reposando ahora. ¿Hizo algún movimiento violento para que se abriesen? Si puedo preguntar… ¿Cómo fue que se lastimó así? Me parece un tanto inusual ver heridas tan… grandes. ¿Fue llevado al hospital previamente?

-Bueno...

-Gracias por su visita, doctor. Le informaremos si necesitamos su ayuda. – Neji corta tajantemente a mi hermana y abre la puerta. El doctor sonríe con incomodidad, se inclina con cortesía hacia nosotras, y sale.

-Fuiste grosero. – Hanabi, a diferencia mía, nunca se guarda su opinión. - ¿Qué ocurre contigo? Iba a explicarle lo sucedido.

\- ¿Qué ibas a contarle? ¿Tu historia de la ventana? Por favor… ¿tú realmente te crees eso? -La pregunta va dirigida a mí, pero no espera una respuesta para continuar.- Ahora… antes de que llegue tío Hisashi, creo que es importante saber la verdad. ¿Quién es este hombre?

El rostro de mi hermana enrojece; mira a mi primo, incrédula.

\- ¡¿Me estás tomando por mentirosa?! - Grita.

-Baja la voz. ¿Y qué esperas? ¿Qué crea tu fantasía? Mira… si confiesas la verdad, te ayudaré a apaciguar a mi tío. ¿Tú sabías algo de esto?

Ambos me miran, expectantes.

-N-no… Pero… Hanabi nunca ha mentido. Creo que es posible que el joven haya entrado por allí… Tal vez resistió hasta ese momento… N-no lo sé.

Mi primo arquea una ceja. Después suelta un resoplido, y se talla la barbilla.

\- Suponiendo que les creo… ¿Qué piensan hacer? Considero que debemos avisarle al alguacil. No podemos tenerlo aquí, y mucho menos si, como creen, huía de alguien.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

\- ¡No! -Se opone mi hermana. - Creo que primero debemos hablar con él. ¡Si llamamos a la policía se armará un lío enorme!

\- Lo que le haya ocurrido, no es asunto nuestro. – Neji permanece imperturbable. Hanabi vuelve a enrojecer.

\- ¡¿Por qué siempre eres tan duro?! Tal vez alguien lo asaltó, tal vez unos malandrines lo atacaron…

\- ¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto? ¿Lo ves? ¡Ya di la verdad!

\- ¡Eres como papá!- Tras espetar esto último, Hanabi corre escaleras arriba. Neji me mira con reproche, pero me habla con su característica tranquilidad.

\- ¿Por qué apoyas sus travesuras? ¿Crees que saldrá algo bueno de esto? Llamemos a la comisaría, de inmediato.

No sé qué hacer, no sé a quién darle la razón. Siempre he sido mala tomando decisiones, y mucho más en una situación así…

-C-Creo… creo que primero debemos tranquilizarnos…No hagas nada por ahora, ¿sí? Subiré a hablar con ella, espero que me diga algo más.

Neji suspira, con evidente resignación. Subo las escaleras, y estoy a punto de abrir la puerta emparejada que da a su cuarto, cuando escucho un par de susurros...

 _Naruto._

Abro los ojos… ¿no había experimentado esto antes? Me siento sumamente débil; me duele el cuerpo. Escucho un llanto muy suave que, poco a poco, adquiere intensidad. Miro a mi alrededor, alzo un poco la cabeza. Y allí, frente a mí, veo a la niña de antes en el suelo, inclinada sobre sus brazos. Sigo sin comprender nada. ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Por qué es tan extraño este sitio? ¿Por qué llora ella?

-Hey...- Al escuchar mi lánguida voz, me mira. Se limpia las mejillas con la manga de su suéter.

-Ya despertaste- dice, y puedo ver en sus ojos algo similar al rencor. Reconozco tan bien esa mirada… -Por tu culpa me llamaron "mentirosa". Así que ¡más vale que aclares esto de inmediato! ¡Que digas que yo no tengo nada que ver!

La miro, perplejo. ¿Por qué está diciéndome todo esto?

-Ahora… quiero saber cómo llegaste aquí, de dónde vienes. ¿Huías de alguien? ¿Quién te hizo eso?

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿No me reconoces? Soy Naruto… parte del escuadrón que salvó a la aldea…

\- ¡Ya para con eso! ¡¿Sigues delirando o te haces tonto?! Realmente intento ayudarte. – La niña realmente parece exasperada.

Como una chispa, un pensamiento cruza mi mente…

\- ¿N-no estamos en la aldea?


	4. Chapter 4

**Como ahora estoy de vacaciones, estoy escribiendo y publicando mucho, jajaja. Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _Tenten._

-¿A dónde pudo haber ido? ¿Al pueblo?

-¡No lo sé! Le dije que no se moviera, pero es tan necio... -Resopla Karin, furiosa. Pero se tranquiliza un poco antes de dirigirse a nosotros nuevamente- De cualquier manera, gracias por venir, chicos. Sé que hoy es su día, y lo que menos deberían hacer es jugar a las escondidas con mi hermano...

-No te preocupes. Naruto es parte de nosotros. Si no somos los cinco... no somos.- Interviene Shikamaru, con una sonrisa. Yo sé que habla por todos, y desde el fondo de nuestro corazón.

\- Así que el objetivo es éste: ¡encontrar a Naruto antes de las cinco de la tarde, cueste lo que cueste! - Grita Lee, con su usual tono animado. No puedo evitar sonreír.

\- Antes de las cuatro, si queremos usar esmoquín. - Corrige Sai, con su típica sonrisa.

Amo a los chicos; realmente, como Shikamaru lo dijo, somos una familia.

Y nos ponemos en acción, de inmediato.

 _Hinata_

Desde que nuestro padre llegó, hasta la mañana del día siguiente, todo ha ocurrido de la forma más inesperada. " _El joven viene de un pueblo lejano, y venía de paso por aquí cuando le quitaron todo su dinero_ " Hanabi ya ni siquiera vacila al decirlo. Neji y mi padre siguen escépticos, y sólo esperan a que el joven mejore de salud. Sin embargo, sé lo que escuché. La conversación entre ellos fue más o menos así:

\- ¿Y cómo puedo llegar a mi "aldea"?

-No lo sé… ¿Dices que se llama Konoha? ¿Dices que estabas en un árbol y luego aquí?

-Lo sé… No tiene sentido.

-Quizá hayas olvidado lo que ocurrió después…

-No sé cómo recordarlo. ¿Crees que alguien pueda ayudarme?

-Aquí nadie tiene poderes… lo siento. Sería genial, pero no; es muy distinto a tu "aldea". Dime: ¿qué poderes tienes tú?

-Bueno… esa es una historia muy larga.

\- ¡Adivino! Tus poderes son patéticos y te da vergüenza contarme.

\- ¡No es así! ¡Te digo que yo soy el héroe!

No escuché mucho más, pero no hizo falta. El chico está loco, o está "delirando" (como antes pensaba Hanabi), o es un mentiroso. Y la forma de saber cuál de las tres cosas es, es confrontándolo. Sólo que es justamente lo más difícil para mí. Aún así, debo hacerlo, y pronto; mi hermana comienza a encariñarse con él de alguna manera. Interrumpió nuestro silencioso desayuno para subir un plato de cereal, sin importarle que la mirásemos con el ceño fruncido.

-Aún no puedo creer que mi tío haya permitido esto...-Exclama Neji, camino al colegio.- ¿Sabes la locura que es dejar a ese hombre solo en nuestra casa? Sólo espero que todo vuelva a la normalidad pronto.

Yo me quedo en silencio. Seguramente decirle lo que escuché sólo empeoraría las cosas. Aún así, necesito un consejo. De inmediato pienso en Sakura.

 _Tenten_

Ya es la una de la tarde; los chicos y yo nos volvemos a reunir después de habernos dividido en la mañana. Estamos sentados en el que es nuestro punto de reunión desde que nos integramos como equipo. Nadie ha tenido éxito.

-Sus primos no lo han visto.- Afirma Shikamaru.- Ni la gente del bazar...

\- En el palacio tampoco le han visto. Y sin importar cuánto le pidiera al vigilante de la puerta que cerrara el pico, creo que habrá informado al rey- dice Lee- Lo siento, chicos.

-Bueno, por el pueblo tampoco se sabe mucho...

-Ni en los campos de entrenamiento

Suspiro profundamente; cruzo los brazos detrás de la nuca. Realmente no me sorprende que haya salido de su casa por un poco de aire fresco; eso es muy "Naruto". Pero, ¿desaparecerse así por horas? ¿Y justamente en este día? ¿En el día que hemos soñado por años?

Puedo ver en los rostros del resto que no soy la única que comienza a preocuparse. Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos.

-Hay un sitio...- Dice, de pronto, Shikamaru.- Un sitio al que suele ir. Él no lo sabe, pero lo he visto allí, porque también visito el lugar a veces.

-¿Crees que esté allí?

-...Es posible.

-¡No perdamos tiempo!

 _Hinata_

Sakura y yo nos hemos sentado solas durante el almuerzo porque ya le he dicho que tengo que hablar de algo. Los chicos son muy comprensivos; nos lanzan sonrisas y saludos desde la mesa de enfrente mientras embullen sus emparedados.

-... Y eso es lo que ha pasado. No estoy segura de cómo actuar. Creo que debería de hablar con él, pero... no sé cómo hacerlo.

Ella me mira en silencio, sorprendida, antes de responder.

-¡Wow! Y yo pensaba que nunca ocurrían cosas emocionantes en este pueblo.

-Yo no diría que es precisamente emocionante...

-Sin duda, debes hablar con él. Si fuera tú, no me andaría con rodeos... ¡lo confrontaría directamente, frente a mi hermana! Así lo dejarías sin salida. Pero, ¿qué es esto? Ella ya tiene diez años, ¿no? ¿Cómo se cree semejante bola de estupideces?

-¡No lo sé! - Suspiro. -Y me sorprende a mí también. Tú ya sabes que es una niña muy inteligente...

-¡Cuánta modestia en tu familia! - Las dos comenzamos a reír; sin embargo, las risas paran cuando vemos pasar frente a nosotros a la pareja popular del colegio: Sasuke Uchiha e Ino Yamanaka. Sakura pone los ojos en blanco. - Me pregunto por qué necesitamos aguantar diario este desfile de tarados...

Sakura se dirige principalmente a Ino, o al menos la odia más ella. Y conozco un poco de la historia detrás. Cuando era niña, Sakura no actuaba sola; antes de mí, tuvo una mejor amiga, y era, precisamente, Ino. Recuerdo que eran inseparables. Pero, un año, sin más, tras el regreso de las vacaciones de verano, nadie las volvió a ver juntas.

Ino había comenzado a juntarse con los chicos más populares de la escuela, y Sakura... seguía siendo Sakura.

No había indagado más en lo ocurrido, porque para mí era evidente que aún le dolía, en el fondo. Y había decidido que, si alguna vez ella decidía hablarlo, yo estaría allí. Pero no la forzaría.

El timbre que daba fin al almuerzo sonó, y ambas nos levantamos para volver a las clases. Bueno, ya estaba decidido: hoy hablaría con el extraño.

 _Sai_

Cuando llegamos al lugar al que Shikamaru nos guió, nos quedamos atónitos.

Frente a nosotros, además de un enorme y bello árbol, hay una especie de círculo flotante, que absorbe todo lo cercano a él.

-Tengamos cuidado...- Murmura Shikamaru, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué rayos es eso? - Pregunta Lee, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Crees que...? ¿Existe la posibilidad de que Naruto...? - Yo ni siquiera puedo completar mis oraciones.

-¿...Se haya ido por allí?- Pero Tenten sí. - Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Antes de que alguien pueda detenerla, Tenten da un salto enorme y entra al círculo, desapareciendo ante nuestros ojos. Todos nos quedamos anonanados. Segundos después, Lee aspira ruidosamente y salta también.

-¡Hey! - Exclama Shikamaru, pero ya es tarde. -¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡No, Sai, no te muevas!

-No pensaba hacerlo, me conoces.

Shikamaru no sabe qué hacer, eso es seguro. Mira al suelo intentando encontrar una respuesta. Me mira a mí.

-Creo que lo mejor es ir por refuerzos... Hay que ir por ayuda. Vamos al centro de entrenamiento.

De pronto, siento curiosidad. ¿Qué habrá del otro lado? Si mis compañeros se arriesgaron... yo podría hacer lo mismo...

-¡Sai! ¡No! - Son las últimas palabras que escucho antes de sentir que todo se desvanece ante mí...


	5. Capítulo 5

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios y gracias por seguir la historia! Significa mucho para mí.**

 **Bueno, aquí les dejo la siguiente parte. :)**

* * *

 _Naruto_

Todo es una locura. ¿Cómo estás en un lugar distinto de un segundo a otro? ¿En un lugar donde, según te dicen, no tienes poderes?

Esta mañana tenía la esperanza de que todo hubiese sido una pesadilla, pero no: al despertar me encuentro en la misma habitación, con la misma niña rara.

-Despertaste, al fin. Te traje un poco de cereal.- Me dice, despreocupada, al notar que la miro.

-Sigo aquí...- Es lo único que yo puedo pensar. Una y otra vez.

-Sí.- Me acerca un plato.- Yo debería estar en la escuela ahora mismo, pero la verdad siento mucha curiosidad.

-¿Escuela? ¿Aquí también existen?

-Pues claro que sí, ¿qué creías?

-¿Pero qué ven allí, si dices que no hay poderes?

Ella me mira, pensativa.

-Creo que necesitas saber un poco más de cómo funcionan las cosas aquí.

Tras esto, pasamos todo el día platicando. Su nombre es Hanabi, y es simpática después de todo. Pero, por lo que dice, éste suena como el lugar más aburrido en el que alguien podría vivir.

Por otro lado, yo le he contado más de mi aldea, de mi escuadrón, de nuestros enemigos, y de mis poderes: de cómo puedo multiplicarme a mí mismo, derribar paredes, y sacar sapos de la nada... Parece muy impresionada, y ¿cómo no estarlo? Pero si supiera que estas habilidades no me fueron heredadas, sino que tuve que desarrollarlas... seguramente se impresionaría mucho más.

-¡Quisiera visitar tu aldea alguna vez!

Oh... Esas palabras me hacen volver a la realidad. Necesito volver. Necesito encontrar la forma. ¿Pero cómo? ¡¿Cómo cuando ni siquiera puedo levantarme sin que me empiece a doler todo el jodido cuerpo?!

 _Hinata_

Cuando llego a la casa después de haber salido de la cafetería, Hanabi sale a recibirme, acelerada, y con las mejillas encendidas. Antes de que pueda preguntarle nada, me lleva rápidamente hacia su cuarto... allí nos espera el muchacho, despierto.

-Es la chica de ayer. - Susurra él, entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Me recuerda? - ¿Ella es "Hinata"? - Se rasca la cabeza distraídamente; mi hermana asiente.

Así que han estado platicando. ¿Qué más le habrá contado? Esto sólo acelera mi decisión de hablar con él, pero desearía no sentirme tan nerviosa...

-Hinata, él es Naruto. Creo que ayer fue imposible presentarlos.

Él me sonríe ampliamente; yo le regreso la sonrisa, un poco incómoda. Tomo aire profundamente... pero mi hermana me gana la palabra.

-Necesitamos hablar contigo. - ¿Qué?

-Ohhh, b-bueno... Y-yo también necesito hablar. Especialmente contigo... eh, "Naruto".- A decir por su expresión, no se lo esperaba, porque frunce el ceño. Comparte una mirada rápida con mi hermana y vuelve a verme. El azul de sus ojos es muy, muy intenso, y apenas puedo sostener su mirada.

\- ¿C-cómo... siguen tus heridas?

-Bien, bien.- Responde él, secamente, ignorando mi intento de suavizar las cosas. Me mira, impaciente y expectante.

-Me alegra oír eso... B-bueno, de lo que quería hablar... - ¿Por qué no puedo parar de tartamudear? - Es que.. a-ayer escuché la conversación entre ustedes dos.

El chico permanece impasible, mirando al suelo; mi hermana suelta un gritito.

-¡No le digas a Neji ni a papá, por favor!

-N-no les he dicho nada... Primero quiero saber... eh, "Naruto", ¿p-por qué le mentiste de esa manera a mi hermana? ¿Y tú cómo puedes ser tan ingenua? ¿En serio has creído esas palabras fantasiosas?

-¿De dónde sacas que estoy mintiendo?- La actitud del chico cambia por completo de un instante a otro; ahora su voz es retadora, y al ver su rostro puedo decir que está francamente molesto. ¿Pero acaso no tiene vergüenza? ¿O en serio se ha vuelto loco?

-Hinata, él no miente. Sé que esto parece ridículo, pero es justo de lo que queríamos hablarte antes... Por favor, escúchalo, si confías en mí...

-¡¿Bromeas?! ¿Acabas de escuchar todo lo que dijo?- Interviene "Naruto", como si yo no estuviese ahí. - Y pensé que habías dicho que ella era la agradable de tu familia...

Tal vez es patético, pero a veces la opinión de las personas me afecta mucho. No sé por qué... Así que intento ignorar con todas mis fuerzas ese último comentario y enfocarme en mi hermanita.

-Sólo escúchalo. Él viene de otro mundo... y no sabe cómo llegó aquí... ¡Tiene poderes!

Aunque por un breve momento sopeso lo que dice, casi de inmediato comprendo lo absurdo de todo esto.

-No puedo creerlo... él está loco... y te está afectando mucho. Necesito hablar con Neji. Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital ahora mismo.

Me ha rebasado, es demasiado para mí. Quizá mi primo tenía razón desde el inicio.

-¡HINATA!

Bajo las escaleras a toda prisa, con la intención de tomar el teléfono y terminar este asunto de la manera más rápida posible.

No obstante, cuando estoy terminando de marcar el número, ocurre algo extraordinario frente a mis ojos.

Una persona, delante de mí... Como si el aire fuese papel, y ella estuviese siendo dibujada con lapices de colores, a toda velocidad. Primero aparece su rostro femenino y joven; después el resto, con ropas que podrían haber sido sacadas de una tienda de disfraces. ¿Estoy alucinando?

-Te lo dije... - Murmura Hanabi, detrás de mí. Yo me quedo estupefacta.

No es posible.

 _Shikamaru_

Inevitablemente se canceló la cena real.

Ayer fue extraño llegar al palacio y observar a toda la gente prestigiosa preparada para la celebración, después de lo que había ocurrido en la colina.

Cuando regresé allí, acompañado del grupo de refuerzo, la "cosa" se había desvanecido, como si nunca hubiese existido...Tengo mis conjeturas sobre una especie de portal; pero, si es ese el caso, ¿a dónde ha llevado a mis compañeros?

Lee siempre ha sido muy impulsivo; fue casi predecible su forma de actuar. Sin embargo, me sorprende de Tenten y de Sai; Sai... ¿quién lo pensaría? Siempre pensamos que no sabía hacer otra cosa mas que seguir reglas (y en realidad no era de sorprenderse, porque para eso había sido preparado durante años). Por otro lado, Tenten no sólo es audaz, sino inteligente; la forma en que actuó fue totalmente insensata.

De cualquier manera, tras declarar ayer los hechos ocurridos de la forma más clara que pude, me enteré de que los equipos de búsqueda salieron esta mañana oficialmente del palacio.

Yo, mientras tanto... tengo que cavilar sobre mi teoría un poco más.

Toc, toc. Karin abre la puerta; es visible, bajos sus gruesos anteojos rojizos, que ha estado llorando.

-¿Quién es? - Se escucha una voz femenina detrás. Poco después, la fastidiosa prima de Naruto asoma la cabeza y al verme hace un gesto de indiferencia, evidentemente para irritarme.

-Pasa, Shikamaru.- Me invita Karin. Al entrar, encuentro en la sala a sus otros dos primos, Gaara y Kankuro. Sin embargo, me dirijo sólo a ella.

-Gracias. Lamento interrumpir... Pero necesito hablar de algo contigo... a solas.

Puedo percibir a través de la rejilla del ojo que Temari se ha sobresaltado. Já. ¿Pues que creía?

De cualquier manera, sería un fastidio dar pie a malentendidos.

-Es sobre Naruto. Tú eres científica, ¿cierto?- Ella asiente, sin comprender a qué viene esa pregunta- Bueno, tengo una teoría... y necesito un poco de tus conocimientos.


End file.
